gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Gantz Equipment
This article deals with the equipment found in Gantz manga. Some of it was also featured in the Anime. The information will not be valid in the Gantz game, as most things from the manga are not featured there, and the game added a large number of special weapons(grenades, etc) not seen in the series at all. Equipment After everyone's arrival, and before being sent out on the mission, the Gantz ball opens, sending out three racks from it to the back and side walls. In these, the hunters find three types of guns, the controllers, and cases with their suits in them. Additional equipment, such as the vehicles and swords, or items earned from the hundred point menu, can be found in side rooms that unlock when the ball opens. The hunters can take home any equipment they wish, and use them as they see fit, as long as they don't bring attention towards Gantz. Standard Equipment *'Gantz Suit:' When the Gantz ball opens, the rack that appears at the back of Gantz, contains cases with everyone's name on them. Inside they find a suit which is attuned to an individual body and can only be utilized by that specific Hunter. The suits are tight to a point that the wearer cannot put it on with any kind of underwear. These suits provide the wearer with incredible strength, speed, endurance, and the ability to jump very high, as well as land without problems thanks to the shoes which are seen to release a white smoke to cushion one returning from a high jump.Volume 2, chapter 18, page 86. The suit also provides the hunter with an almost impenetrable protection to his/her body, even to the head, which is fully exposed. Large caliber bullet rounds to the face do not leave so much as a bruise. It should be noted, however, that the suit only seems to protect from blunt attacks such as bullets and punches, but does not seem to do anything for slicing attacks like from a sword or laser. When in full use, the suits' artificial muscles expand, making the Hunter appear larger. In terms of strength, they can easily lift over fifty times their weight and jump well over thirty feet high. However, the amount of damage it can sustain is limited. Should the suit receive too many powerful impacts without time to recover, the "caps" along the suit will break, releasing the essential substance that powers it, rendering it as useful as ordinary clothes. One can also attack the caps directly and release the fluid that powers it, as seen done by the VampiresChapter 159, page 79 and Izumi on different occasions. *'Controller:' Called a controller in the Gantz manual, it is commonly referred to as a radar throughout the series, although it has other functions. It is a device used to track the targets, displaying the targets as well as fellow team mates on its screen. However, the marker on the radar is not very precise and has created many situations in which the Hunters ran into trouble pinpointing the exact number and location of the targets. These are found in one of the weapon racks that is revealed when the Gantz ball opens. They allow for changing of someone's frequency, rendering them invisible to those not on the same frequency. This allows them to turn invisible to other people. Vampires can counter this affect by wearing special glasses or contacts, designed for this purpose. The boss monster in the Temple mission has been shown to be able to see a person even when they were invisible Gantz chapter 85, page 55., as has a powerful alien in the Osaka mission. They also display the time left in a mission and display the boundaries of the mission area which no Hunter can pass through unharmed. * X-Gun: The X-gun is a small handgun-sized weapon, that gets its name from the four protrusions around the barrel that spread out like an "X" when fired. The X-gun uses compressed energy as its ammo. It fires until it hits something, then explodes inside the target after a delay. A drawback to this weapon is that it has a significant time delay between the triggers being pressed and the projectile being fired/impacting the target, during which the enemy can easily dodge it, use an object as a shield, or kill the wielder. It features an X-ray monitor in the back. Later in the manga, the X-ray device is revealed to be part of a lock-on system that can target multiple enemies at once. It has an oddity shared by the X-Shotgun: it has two triggers. The upper trigger is pulled by the pointer finger, causing the gun to lock onto a target displayed on the monitorChapter 133 page 52. The lower trigger fires the weapon on the target, even if the gun is no longer facing that directionChapter 133 page 53. To fire it in a running battle, one must pull both triggers simultaneously. There is also a dial at the top which can be used to affect the explosive level of the blast.Gantz chapter 119, page 4. * X-rifle: This weapon is similar to the X-Gun in almost every respect in terms of functionality. However, the X-Rifle is meant for longer range, has higher accuracy, and a sniper scope. In the Buddhist Temple mission, a hunter named Jyuzo Togo who was equipped with this weapon, stated that its range is at least one kilometer.volume 6 chapter 67 page 160 The official Gantz manual refers to it as the X-Shotgun, but in the anime it is referred to as a rifle. In the Tae hunting mission, Kurono first demonstrates the ability of this weapon to lock onto multiple targets, and then fire at all of them at once.183 * Y-Gun: It is a handgun that has the same lock-on capabilities of the X-Gun, but rather than fire out an explosive payload, it instead launches three "laser anchors" connected by ropes. This wraps around the target, securely tying them up, before the anchors are buried into the ground. Once this is done, the target can be sent away, by the same fax like method Gantz uses to transfer the hunters to and from missions. It is not known if they are simply sent and never made to reappear anywhere else, or sent off to some unknown location where they presumably die. In the Temple mission, Katou used a Y gun to send the alien boss, who then ejected his head from the body, and then ejected himself and formed a new body. Even after the separated head has finished being sent away, we see the old body itself being sent also, showing that in the manga, once a target has been locked onto, cutting off the top does not stop the rest from being sent as well. The rule is different in the anime, when that same boss just cut off the very top of his head, and that got sent and not the rest of him. One trigger on the Y-gun is used for firing the snare and the other is used for initiating the "send". This weapon gets its name from the Y-shaped barrel that the net launches from. * Gantz Sword: The only melee weapon revealed so far. It is a katana-like weapon that is usually in a closed hilt-only state. When in use, an incredibly sharp blade extends from the hilt. It can extend without loss of durability and it is unknown if its length is limited; currently it has only been extended to roughly 30 feet. A stack of these swords is seen in a room next to the main room, which only opens after the Gantz ball does. None of the current Tokyo Gantz team members knew of this until after Izumi appeared before the Dinosaur mission. After that mission, others are shown with swords as well. The Gantz sword can be used while in stealth mode, even when at maximum reach.chapter 165 * Gantz Bike: A type of monowheel, with a seat for a driver and a rider, its own radar, and the ability to go into stealth mode. It can travel at great velocity. It made its first appearance before the start of the Dinosaur mission. There are two standard Gantz bikes seen in the side room. 100 point Menu, Option 2 Equipment There is no mention of how many times one must get the hundred point menu, before some equipment appears, or if the H-gun gets a power up for each hundred points as a character in the series suggested. All that is known is that hunters who are said to have gotten a hundred points on numerous occasions, have better equipment. * H-Gun: In chapter 247, the weapon is shown in use for the first time. It seems to apply severe gravitational force in a circular area and force everything within range of the shot to slam into the ground or be flattened, even a few inches of the floor below the shot is cut out. Although no official name has yet been given, it is often referred by fans as the "H-Gun", because of its similarities in shape with the letter H and the fact that two other guns are named after letters they are shaped like. Some powerful enemies have been shown to survive multiple blast with this weapon. Exceptionally strong enemies have been shown to partially resist the gravity effect with sheer, brute strength. * Advanced Gantz suit: There is a gorilla shaped suit, with many tentacle-like cables on the back.Chapter 268 page 25 It is far stronger and much more resistant than the normal Gantz suit. It has a built in X-ray scanner, a beam weapon that fires out of its palms, and sharp swords protruding out from the back of the elbows. It completely conceals the body of the wearer, leaving no point in which a psychic attack may rip someone apart. * Flying Gantz Bike: Similar in appearance to the standard Gantz bike, the flying bike has an additional horizontal black ring around the vehicle.Chapter 269 It is a totally different vehicle, and not just one of the two Gantz bikes each Gantz team has access to, with an added flying ring, as evident by the fact that the Osaka team has its two Gantz bikes seen on the ground, before another member arrives with his flying one. * Gantz Mech: A building-sized robot controlled by a hunter on a modified flying Gantz bike. The mech is controlled by the cables on the back of the advanced Gantz Suit while sitting on its "head". Nurarihyon mission in chapter 269. It can also move around in stealth mode, invisible to all. References Gantz manga. The official Gantz Manual. Category:Gantz